


We'll share it

by TrisPond



Series: TsukiHina Week 2019 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Travel, Truth or Dare, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: “Where is the other bed?” asked Hinata.“What? Do I look like someone who is hiding a bed?” Tsukishima replied.“You know what I meant… what are going to do?”





	We'll share it

**Author's Note:**

> I really like to write this one!  
Tsukihina Week Day Five - There was only one bed.

Suga had been very clear: Hinata and Kageyama wouldn’t share a room. Maybe that was because the last time the team had traveled, nobody could stand their discussion anymore. 

That was how Kageyama ended up matched with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima with Hinata. Shōyō hadn’t been happy at all having to stay on a room without his best friend, he had looked forward to spend some time with Kageyama and it had take him a couples of days to accept that there wasn't anything he could do - really, there was no way he would go against Suga’s orders. 

So he was trying to make the best of it that he could. At least, from what Yamaguchi had told him, Tsukki didn’t snore. He would get all the hours of sleep he needed to be wake on the other day to play some volleyball. 

Right, they wouldn’t officially play volleyball on this trip - that was a surprised organized by the seconds years as a farewell gift to third-year -, but Hinata hoped that they could get to play even if a little bit and he knew Kageyama agreed with him.

In the end, he was right. They had played volleyball for half of the day, until they had gladly hit the pool and the showers when they were exhausted. Ennoshita, Asahi, Kinoshita and Daichi made the dinner, that it was an odd combination of sushi and sandwiches, the others became responsible for the cleaning.

Of course that Kageyama and Hinata started a water fight and Tanaka and Nishinoya joined them. Daichi was mad enough that they managed to clean up again everything in only eight minutes. 

But one by one, they started to get too tired to stay awake. Tsukishima was so hang up on the book he was currently reading that he didn’t even noticed people leaving or Yamaguchi's goodnight, leaving him alone with Hinata.

“Let’s go!” said Shōyō excitedly, touching Kei’s shoulder to get his attention. 

“Huh?” Tsukishima stared at him blankly.

“To our room, I’m going to sleep now,” Shōyō said.

“Can’t you sleep alone? What are you, five?” Kei replied.

“Of course I can, but where’s the fun on that?”

Sighing, Kei closed his book and followed him to their room. It looked exactly like all beach houses’ rooms did, with not many details or strong colors but with some small things to make it look more inviting.

The only thing that neither of them had noticed before it was that there was only one bed there. What would they do? It was a king sing bed, but still how could they sleep there?

“Where is the other bed?” asked Hinata.

“What? Do I look like someone who is hiding a bed?” Tsukishima replied. 

“You know what I meant… what are going to do?” 

“We should talk to Daichi” Tsukishima said.

And so they did, knocking on the door of the bedroom that he was sharing with Asahi and Suga.

“I’m sorry, but you guys will have to sleep there,” Daichi said shyly. “This is Kinoshita’s aunt house, remember? I asked him why the girls hadn’t come and he said that was because there was no other bed for them, besides that their parents apparently didn’t trust them to travel only with boys. So what I’m saying is, there is no spare bed or couch”.

“But…” Shōyō trailed off, unsure. 

It was so long ago that he shared a bed with a friend and it would be weird doing it with Tsukishima. What if he kicked him on his sleep?

“I’m sorry, guys, but is only for a few days,” Daichi said.

“Fine,” Tsukishima agreed, surprisingly.

They went back to bedroom on silence. 

It was awkward and more so when they started to prepare themselves for sleep. Shōyō didn’t mind to change his clothes on the bedroom, too used to change on the lockers room, but there was something that felt different from doing that with only one person on the room. Tsukishima seemed to think so also, because he had a sightly blush on his face as he stripped from his own clothes, pointedly not looking at him (not that he could see much without his glass).

“Do you, urh, have any preference about the side?” Shōyō asked.

“No,” replied Kei, wanting to stop this conversation as soon as possible. 

“Okay,” Hinata said, lying on the right side of the bed. 

Hesitantly, Kei followed his action, putting as much as possible between them (it wasn’t much). He still felt awkward, unsure how to deal with all that. He looked to the door, wishing some kind of idea would come up but it was blank.

Shōyō was also having a hard time. If he slept the way he usually did, he would have been facing Tsukishima’s form, so he chose to turn to the other side. He didn’t liked to be so close to the wall.

Even though they were both tired, sleep hadn’t come easily. It was strange to being so close to someone. The first to one to doze off, it was Kei. Hinata heard him shiffiting, he moved so he was laying his back.

After more than thirty minutes trying unsuccessfully to sleep, Shōyō gave up and changed his position also, so now he was able to see Kei’s face instead of the wall. He looked so peaceful that it almost startled Hinata; how could he look so good?

It wasn’t the first time that Shōyō had thought that Kei was handsome, but having him so close made it more difficult to ignore or come up with some excuse. Shōyō’s heart jumped a little when he saw Tsukishima moved his arm - still asleep - and was halfway through an embrace.

_ Oh my God. Tsukishima liked to cuddle!, _Hinata thought in panic as he felt Kei’s hand slipping through his hips. Shōyō stayed frozen on his place, feeling like anything he did might ruin everything. 

But the sound of Kei’s heartbeat was enough to slow Shōyō down and he too fell asleep before he knew, unaware of how his own hands reached to touch Tsukishima’s chest and arm.

Kei was the first one to wake up and he was confused with the mass of red he saw and strange warmth he felt. It took him a while to remember everything that happened and that this body joined with his was actually Hinata.

Just thinking about it should have bought desperation inside himself, but he didn’t felt it. He felt nice, really relaxed and somehow he didn’t want to get away from there, not even with his arm sore.

He couldn’t quite see Shōyō expression, but by his body posture he was enjoying his dream. So he stayed a little bit longer, just seeing how Shōyō’s breath went through his body.

Then he had take his arm away from the boy and heard his whine as he did so. He got up and went straight to the bathroom, not bothering to say hello to Kageyama and Tanaka, who were already up and in the middle of the living room.

When he took his shower, he tried the best he could to pull out the thought of Hinata Shoyo out of his mind. It didn’t work. 

It was just about the time for dinner when Kei decided Shōyō had really been avoiding him all day. At first, he didn’t think much of how little he saw him, thinking he was just doing something stupid with Kageyama. Then he had saw the setter hang out even with Yamaguchi but the redhead always went somewhere else as soon as Tsukki came over. And most of all, the only time there were playing a card game against each other, Shōyō was awfully quiet and blushed whenever he looked at him.

It was starting to annoy Tsukishima, he knew wouldn’t have guessed but he prefered Shōyō talkativeness to that awkward boy who has on his front. He sighed, could it be all that because he was embarrassed from sleeping next to him? 

Decided to turn things back to normal, he stole Hinata’s glass as he was in the middle of a conversation with Nishinoya. 

“Hey, give it back,” Hinata pleaded. 

“Hum, I don’t think so, shorty,” he provoked and was rewarded when Hinata turned to look at him, his rage showing.

He cursed him and then got off his chair, trying to reach for the glass, but Tsukishima keep moving it around. He managed to grab it, smiling victorious, however he lost his equilibrium and he would have fallen if it Tsukishima hadn’t hold him.

They stayed like that for a second that seemed to last forever. Shōyō wondered why whenever Tsukishima got so close to him, he felt so weird. But then he broke away from his gap.

“Well?”

“What? I won’t thank you,” Shōyō said incredulous. “This is your fault, you were to one who started it”.

Shōyō couldn’t believe Tsukishima, he was just so full of himself. He even got into the way of his talk with Nishinoya, who was giving him awesome tips. To think that he actually had wanted to spend some time with him… he didn’t deserve it.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but deep down he was happy. It looked like Shōyō was back to himself again. So maybe he smiled a little bit.

Suga smiled knowingly to Daichi, who made a defeated face. He was about to lost a bet. 

This time, Kei had already changed into his pajamas when Shōyō arrived. He was already lying on the bed, busying himself with his phone. 

“Turn off the lights when you’re done,” he said, not looking away from his phone.

“Alright,” Shōyō replied.

He was feeling a bit restless. If he could, he would be still out there practicing volleyball with Kageyama, but Daichi had forced them to stop and his best friend said he was going to sleep, wishing him good luck to face Tsukishima. Not that Shōyō actually felt like he needed, he hadn’t got into a fight with him yet.

He quickly put his pajamas and turned off the light, using his phone and the light from Tsukishima’s to found where the bed was supposed to be. He ended up hitting Tsukishima accidentally, making him almost drop his phone.

“Be careful,” the boy hissed.

“Sorry, sorry,” Hinata said, trying to get to his right place.

Sighing, Tsukishima blocked his phone and stop Shōyō from moving, by putting his hand on his arm.

“You can stay where you are,” Kei said. Honestly, it wasn’t like any of them would pass some disease to each other and he didn’t mind if the boy took more than his half of the bed.

“Oh, okay,” Shōyō said, surprised. 

He liked the feel of Kei’s arm around him, it made him feel protected and cared, for as much ironic that was. 

“Tsukishima?” Shōyō asked, hesitant. 

“Yes?”

“Did you ever kissed someone?”

Tsukishima didn’t know what he was expecting, but certainly it wasn’t this. He wondered why Shōyō was thinking such things now. He was curious enough to see where this would go - and hopeful - that he choose to reply. 

“Yes,” he admitted. 

“It is good?” Shōyō said, so much quieter than usually that Kei would have missed if he wasn’t pay attention. 

“Yeah. Is a bit strange, but it’s good,” he confessed. His first kiss had been a mess, but he had liked it anyway. “Have you never…?”

“No,” Shōyō replied. He had been so focused on volleyball that there was barely had time to think about such things. Strangely, though, today he spent the entire day wondering what would be like and, not only that, but to do it with Tsukishima. 

“Do you want to know what’s like?” Kei asked. 

Shōyō nodded. He wanted and he wanted so bad. And now felt like the perfect time, hiding from everyone else and in the dark.

“Yes,” he said, then moved his head so he was facing Tsukishima directly. His eyes were soft and for an instant Shōyō felt as sure as he did when he was on the court. 

Tsukishima joined their lips softly. He was careful, not wanting to scare Hinata. 

Shōyō heart was racing, in a good way. It felt so good, he had been curious but also a little bit scared, afraid that he would do something wrong. This went so much better than what he heard from his friends. 

They didn’t go much further when Kei broke the kiss. Thinking about what he wished it had happened on his first kiss, he smiled and left a kiss on Shōyō’s cheeks. 

Shōyō was already a bit red, but he refused to be fully embarrassed by a moment that he was actually loving. He knew enough to know that Tsukishima was being gentle with him and he appreciated it. Besides, his lips felt good.

“Are you okay?” Tsukishima asked, only to confirm.

“Yes. That was very good,” Shōyō declared.

“I liked it too,” Kei reassured him. 

“Can I mess with your hair?” Hinata asked excited. 

“Please do,” Kei said.

And he did so, feeling the unexpected softness of it. Shōyō was almost certain that his hair was better than his own. Kei relaxed even more with it. 

They spend several minutes doing just that, wishing that nothing would ever change. This certainly hadn’t been planed by them, however it was so good.

“Please talk to me tomorrow,” Kei said suddenly. 

“Of course I will,” Shōyō replied offended. There was no way that after everything they had done, he would just put Tsukishima aside like that. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know, you acted strange today,” Tsukishima said, thinking of all the ways he had been avoided earlier. 

“I’m sorry… It was just that… I spent the day thinking about doing something like this and when I looked to you, I didn’t know how to react”, he said. “But I won’t tomorrow”.

Kei smiled. This was a good explanation. 

“Good,” he said. 

Needless to say, they cuddled for the rest of the night, sleeping peacefully.

At first, Hinata thought it all had been a dream, a very good one. But then he had founded himself attracted to Kei and when he moved, the boy had also woke up. 

“Good morning,” he said and he smiled. It was so unlike the sneaky front that Kei putted daily that Shōyō knew it wasn’t a dream. 

“Good morning,” he replied back. “I hope you’re prepared for seeing me all day,” he warned, wanting him to let him know he wouldn’t be going anywhere. 

“What a nightmare,” Kei said, though he was still smiling.

“Let’s go eat breakfast,” Shōyō proposed and he agreed. 

They changed their clothes once more, finally feeling hunger. 

“Wait a second,” Kei told him, unable to stop himself.

Shōyō turned to him, his eyes innocently asking what was wrong. His eyes widened when he felt Kei’s lip once more touching his. He had a dreamy smile when they left the room and even Kei looked happy.

This didn’t go unnoticed to Daichi who nudged Suga. They both smiled knowingly. 

But nobody else seemed to notice the change on the atmosphere surrounding the couple. Hinata bickered to Kageyama as always and Tsukishima was engaged in a conversation with Yamaguchi. 

They went through the day as they always did, playing volleyball and pushing anyone who was already to the pool. The only thing different was that Tsukishima didn’t pick up as many fight with Hinata and exchanged some happy glares. 

Then the night had came had Tanaka proclaimed he had a surprised. Everyone feared what it was, specially because Noya seemed excited. It was two bottles of vodka that he had somehow managed to make his sister buy. 

“We have to play a game with it,” he insisted, saying how it was their last night.

“What about truth and dare?” surprisingly, who had suggested it was Yamaguchi.

Kageyama didn’t want to play, neither did Asahi. But after much discussion, everyone decided to participate and the game began with a few innocents questions. 

“Who do you want to kiss?” Noya asked to Ennoshita, when it was his turn.

He stopped to think about it for a minute, then smiled as an answer came to him. 

“Hana-chan, from class 3” he said. 

Shōyō remember her vaguely. She was a pretty girl and she always seemed to be talking to someone. She was from the second year. 

The continued playing and the questions got more personal. There was some dares too, Asahi had to send a video to Shimizu saying that he loved her. 

“Who you rather kiss: Tanaka or Asahi?” Suga had a devilish grin as he said that to Nishinoya.

The boy stopped to think a little bit, then he had a silent conversation with Tanaka just by looking at him (Shōyō thought it was pretty cool). 

“Asahi. Tanaka’s my bro” he said lightly, and chuckled when he saw how red Asahi was.

Tsukishima refused to choose truth when it came to his turn and he was dared to sing one of Katy Perry's songs. Shōyō couldn’t stop laughing when he saw him do Teenage Dream. 

“We will never talk about it again,” Tsukishima threatened him, as he sat down once again next to him.

“Oh, we will,” Shōyō promised him through his laughs. 

The bottle turned again and it was Kageyama time to ask Suga a question. Everyone laughed when he chose to do one about volleyball, but they made him change it to how many people he had kissed (6) and the answer made Daichi looked at him stunned. Suga shrugged. 

“Have you ever kissed someone?” Suga asked to Tsukishima.

He answered yes, trying to not look at Hinata to give himself away. Even though when Kageyama mumbled about what crazy idiot would kiss him, he was tempted to reply his best friend. 

“Who was your first kiss?” Ennoshita asked Hinata.

He felt shy with all the eyes on him, everything was just so new. 

“Errr.. Tsukishima,” he said, so low that nobody heard. 

The blonde reached out to him, grabbing discreetly his hand. 

“We can’t hear you, dumbass,” complained Kageyama. He was curious to know who it was.

“Tsukishima,” repeated Shōyō, leaving everyone but Daichi and Suga stunned. 

“If wasn’t good, I’ll beat him up,” offered Noya, recovering himself. 

“Yeah,” echoed Kageyama. 

“No!” protested Shōyō, tightening his hold on Kei’s hand. “It was good”.

“Besides, you have to be good to Tsukki too,” Yamaguchi defended his best friend.

Kei nodded to him, thanking him for his concern. 

Then the jokes had started, but honestly neither Shōyō or Kei had minded. All they need to do was think about the last night or to feel each other presences to know it would be alright. 

The game returned again and they were soon forget, as the others did or found new embarrassing things. Only when the night had come to end and they were went backing to their the room, that the others talked about it, making jokes about protection.

For the last time, they got ready to sleep and held each other without saying anything else. The kiss this time was much more intense and bold, yet still felt caring. Shōyō even giggled as he felt a wave of new emotion. Nothing had ever been as good as this. 

“I really like that we got this room for yourselves,” whispered Hinata.

Kei smiled. Maybe it should bother him that he was so close to Shōyō that it was difficult to learn what was him or what was the other, but it felt incredibly good. It felt like this was the start of something perfect. 

“Me too,” he said. 


End file.
